Shaunee Cole
'''Shaunee Cole' was a fourth-former student in the Tulsa House of Night. She was Erin Bates' "Twin," a member of Zoey's Circle, and the Nerd Herd. She completes the Change at the end of Redeemed. Currently, she and Erik are living at the New Orleans House of Night where is the High Priestess. Her Friendship with Erin Bates Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates thought of themselves as "Twins". They arrived at the House of Night on the same day at the same hour and they both have the same cat who choose both of them. They were roommates and finish each other's sentences. Despite the difference in their appearance, they are thought of as twins by the entire House of Night because of their likeness. However, due to certain circumstances, mainly feeling empathy towards Rephaim due to their shared daddy issues, Shaunee has decided to stop being a Twin as she realized that she had lost a part of herself in becoming a twin, and start thinking for herself. She came to realize that in order to truly be part of the world she had to stop being wrapped up in being part of someone else. This freedom from her codependence actually serves to strengthen her, as she had given up so much of herself to Erin. Personality- Whilst a twin, Shaunee is vain, obsessive, sassy, smart and consumed with the physical. She is basically a nicer Aphrodite. However once she separated from Erin, her truer personality came out in full force showing her to be a leader among her peers but also a drastically more interesting and complete person. Fill with insecurity, shame, love, passion, empathy, focus, anger and a desire to be more. She gains a drastically more focused confidence despite everything and actually cuts Aphrodite to size gaining the meaner girl's respect. However it is also clear that she lacks or forgot how to interact with others who grieve or show depth of feeling having been shallow whilst with Erin. This only served to showcase her empathy and growth as it was her attempts and understanding of Aphrodite's success to cheer up everyone during the preparation of Dragon's funeral that led her to use her powers on a more subtle but potent way. Relationships Erik Night Shaunee has had a crush on Erik Night for a while, but Erik doesn't return her feelings due to his infatuations with Aphrodite, then Zoey, then Venus. However, at the very end, he sees her inner beauty and strength, previously clouded by her intense friendship with Erin, and falls for her. They end up as a couple. Zoey Redbird Zoey is Shaunee's High Priestess and close friend. They've been through some rough patches, but managed to fix things after things got rough. Damien Maslin Damien is her close friend. The two have a very deep conversation after Shaunee is upset from her "twin’s"' sudden change of character. Aphrodite LaFont Aphrodite was originally her enemy, but once things got out of hand and they started to work together, they became unlikely friends (mostly frenemies). In ‘’Destined’’, they start to get along better and talk more frequently. Kalona During the events later in the series, these two spend some time together and became friends even. Kalona's usual impatience with people is suddenly nonexistent around Shaunee. These two have grown to be friends. Appearance Shaunee is a mix of American/Jamaican descent with long dark glossy waves, cappuccino with milk colored skin, and dark eyes. She has curvy, pouty lips and high cheekbones that made her look like an African princess. Her adult vampyre tattoo are twin phoenixes rising from the flames. Abilities Shaunee has been gifted by Nyx with an affinity for fire. She has used her ability for many purposes such as: *As a light *To start a fire *Offensive purposes (such as throwing fireballs) *Creating warm heat *Creating warm water *Set her candle alight when called to a circle *Summoning a red aura around herself *Not be burned by fire she conjures herself *Can sense not only fire, but the properties of said fire. For example, she could tell that Anastasia's pyre was sacred from a distance long before she knew Anastasia had passed. She felt its pain, the power that radiated from the flames. During and because of her work with Thanatos' protection spell, Shaunee developed a greater connection to her affinity able to control it on a scale surpassing even Zoey's innate powers. She can even draw on its strength, augment it's power all while casting difficult spells. Likes and Dislikes Favorite Books *''Fantasy Lover'' by Sherrilyn Kenyon *''Kushiel's Dart'' by Jacquelin Carey *''Beauty by Robin McKinley Favorite TV Shows *''Heroes *''Nip/Tuck'' *''America's Next Top Model'' Favorite Movies *First two X-men (the third one sucked) *All of the Spiderman movies *and of course, 300 Music *Nina Simone *Sting *Corrine Bailey Rae BFF Erin "Twin" Bates Movie Star Crush *Josh Hartnett Quotes Gallery Zoey's Circle.jpg Zoey Redbird's Samhain Ritual.jpg Casting circle-2.jpg Fledglings eating in dining hall.jpg Dark Daughters Full Moon Ritual.jpg Category:Characters Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Female characters Category:High Priestesses Category:Main Characters Category:Marked Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Chosen Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:House of Night: Legacy characters Category:Lost Characters